FKWar 2
"Application Forthcoming" was the second of the FK Wars. It was played from 3 July 1994 to 19 July 1994; but only a few posts were made on the first and last days. A total of 43 people are listed as taking part (plus a number of their pets). Collectively, they made over 300 posts over the course of the War. Warleader Susan M. Garrett Summary Just before the War began, Janette was dealing with letters from fans declaring their affiliations. When she complained to Nick about it, he became concerned about the prospective Cousins. Offering to relieve her of all responsibility for the fan mail, Nick then deliberately refrained from forwarding any on to LaCroix. However, Janette decided to cover her own activities by letting LaCroix in on what was going on. He sent some of his followers to the loft to retrieve all the mail, not just his own, and also steal the master list of faction members on Nick's laptop. In fear of what he would do with this list in hand, the other factions began to contact each other, planning the best defence. Cousin Laurie Salopek decided she didn’t want to be a Cousin anymore and defected to the Ravenettes. This started a mass series of defections and ran with the subplot about Nick withholding LaCroix’s fan mail so he couldn’t corrupt any more followers, which finally ended with temporarily foiling LaCroix’s attempt to produce an alternate second season. Factions Involved Knighties, Ravenettes, NatPackers, FoSiLs, Cousins, Die-Hards, FoDs, Graces, unaffiliated. (Possibly also the AlmaDens.) People Involved * The Little People: ** Cheshire (Cat).........................FoSsil ** Chewie (Cat)...........................FoSsil ** Gandalf (Cat)..........................FoSsil ** Goblin (Cat)...........................Ravenette ** Hazel (Rabbit).........................Ravenette ** Merlin (Cat)...........................FoSsil ** Sidney (Cat)...........................FoSsil * The Big People: ** Ava Chan-Chowder.......................Knightie ** Barb "The Empress of Celery"...........Unaffiliated ** Beth Marchese "LizBeth"................Ravenette ** Betsy Scroggs..........................Ravenette ** Betsy Vera.............................NatPack ** Brian Gerstel "Merlin".................Knightie ** Bruce Gray.............................Die-Hard ** Christine Reynolds "Mom"...............Cousin ** Dawn Steele............................Die-Hard ** Debbie Kraft...........................FoSsil ** Dennis.................................Cousin ** Dionne Nelson "Empress of Cats"........Die-Hard ** Elizabeth Bales........................NatPack ** Hilary McLachlan.......................Knightie ** Ivy Reisner............................Knightie ** Jennie Hayes...........................NatPack ** Jennise Hall "Daughter of LaCriox".....Unaffiliated/Vampire ** John Dencoff "Emperor of Harpsichords".Cousin/Vampire ** Judith Wilson..........................Knightie ** Katherine King.........................Die-Hard ** Laurie Salopek.........................Cousin/Ravenette/Cousin ** Lisa Luksus "Cousin Tok"...............Cousin ** Lisa McDavid...........................Cousin/Unaffiliated/Cousin ** M.J. "Mary" Farrell....................Ravenette ** Monica Seiler..........................Ravenette/Cousin ** 'Most Holy.............................FoSsil ** Panstygia "Nan"........................NatPack ** Pamela Rush............................FoD ** Robert Reynolds "Dark Prince"..........Cousin ** Robin Bonke............................Die-Hard ** Robin Carroll-Mann.....................NatPack ** Ronnie Katz "Ron the Enforcer".........Die-Hard/Vampire ** Sandra Gray............................Knightie ** Sandye Chisholm........................Cousin ** Selma McCrory..........................Knightie/Cousin/NatPack ** Sharon Himmanen........................NatPack/Cousin/NatPack ** Sharon Scott...........................Knightie ** Sherry Crabtree........................FoD ** Susan Garrett..........................Ravenette ** Sylvia Colston.........................Graces ** S. Tanaquil Johnson....................NatPack ** Tracy Clarke...........................Die-Hard ** Valerie Meachum........................NatPack ::This list is copied from the first part of the War 2 archives. Archived * Wars (in seven parts) Notes * The prelude posts to the War proper (written by Susan M. Garrett) describe Janette's frustration with her unwanted role as "administrative assistant" in charge of all the fan mail from people declaring their affiliation. She points out to Nick the characteristics of each type of faction and the appearance of their letters. Among those described are letters from a FoD, a Knightie, a NatPacker, and a Ravenette, as well as one from a fan declaring an affiliation with Alma. She is particularly disturbed by letters from prospective Cousins. In the hope of "saving" these fans from their worse nature, Nick then relieves Janette of the bags of letters and takes them away with him. ::For details of the respective letters, see the individual faction pages. * As in FKWar 1, there were no rules regarding the use of non-''Forever Knight'' fandoms. Not surprisingly, there were references to the Watership Down-based code names of the fans who had been part of the "Warren" who had ended the previous war. In addition, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from The X-Files television series appeared as FBI agents investigating the Forever Knight factions and their activities. * The Die-Hards had played little role as a faction in the previous war. In the interim, they had organized. They now had a (fictional) headquarters—the deceptively dilapidated St. George Residence, near the University of Toronto—which they had turned into a heavily defended sanctuary for anyone wishing to retreat from the War. The neutrality of their faction was laid out in its constitution, which they distributed to all and sundry in the form of a hundred-page "leaflet". * As a general rule, when the faction members played themselves as characters in the War, they did so more or less realistically—albeit with augmented talents, skills, and fortunes. However, some of them also wrote posts on behalf of their pets (mostly cats), who were given the ability to use language and their owner's computer. A few authors let their imagination roam: players included Panther (a ninja cat with the Gift to turn into a panther) and Cheshire (who can turn invisible), both of whom are capable of shifting into human form. Not surprisingly, most animal characters aligned with the FoSiLs; but not all. Memorable moments References FKWar 02